In many electronic applications, signal lines (such as optical signal lines) are connected to substrates, such as printed circuit boards. The mounting and connection of signal lines, and in particular optical signal lines, to the printed circuit board can require specific connector modules, in particular if the optical signal line, and the respective corresponding optical connector module, is intended to be releasable mountable to the PCB.
US 2008/0248678 describes a connector fastening arrangement that mounts a connector housing to a printed circuit board. The connector housing comprises a number of electrical contact terminals ending in corresponding solder contact ends that in assembled condition are in contact with respective solder pads of the printed circuit board. The housing of the connector is directly attached to the printed circuit board, namely by means of locking bolts having a crank pin-like configuration including an offset peg portion that protrudes eccentrically with respect to the axis of rotation and which is dimensioned and designed that it can be inserted through a passage hole provided in the printed circuit board. After inserted through the passage hole, the locking bolt is displaced by a rotational movement, such that the offset peg portion moves a part of the locking device under the bottom side of the PCB, thereby locking the connector housing to the printed circuit board.